


Искушение

by roux (iamroux)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Childhood Trauma, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, First Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamroux/pseuds/roux
Summary: Мэтт отвергает искушение в лице Клинта Бартона три раза.Клинт приходит к нему в четвёртый.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 6





	Искушение

У Клинта Бартона приятный голос, тёплый, масленый, как талый воск, капающий со свеч.

Голос Отца Лэнтома другой, раскатистый, глубокий, он отражается гулким эхом от высоких сводов _Клинт_ онской церкви (Мэтт неловко ёрзает на скамье и отчитывает себя за неуместную ассоциацию), смешивается с шуршанием страниц молитвенника и тихим треском пламени в лампадах, но всё равно разбивается о шёпот парня, сидящего позади.

Друзья Клинта Бартона слушают его монолог охотнее, чем проповедь, ловят каждое слово, будто он - настоящий мессия. Мэтт не осуждает их, но осуждает себя за то, что всё ещё плохо контролирует собственный обострённый слух, который и вынуждает его стать невольным свидетелем чужих откровений. _Не ему_ , своим друзьям Клинт сбивчивым шёпотом рассказывает о своих былых приключениях, о любимой собаке, которая осталась его единственным товарищем после гибели родителей, и о бродячем цирке, который приютил сироту и вовлёк его в длительное путешествие по территории родного штата.

Клинту Бартону определённо было о чём рассказать.

Он в подробностях описывает большой полосатый шатёр, увитый сияющими гирляндами, жонглёров в цветастых трико, гимнастку в лавандовом платье и с волосами цвета предрассветного зарева, ловкого фокусника, способного достать из своей шляпы всё, что пожелает зритель, и флейтиста, который одной жалобной мелодией, извлекаемой из инструмента, мог заставить людей творить всякие забавные глупости. Для выросших в стенах церковного приюта детей всё это кажется до невозможности сказочным.

В пропитанном ладаном воздухе Мэтту чудятся запахи сладкой жареной кукурузы и карамели, но резким взмахом головы он избавляется от наваждения. Помогает ему в этом и осознание того, что Клинт Бартон в чём-то лукавит – его выдают звуки сбивающегося сердцебиения, но Мэтт уверенно противостоит искушению вмешаться в чужой монолог и упрекнуть Бартона во всём разом: и в том, что он намеренно вводит в заблуждение своих друзей, и в том, что он в целом ведёт себя не очень красиво, отвлекая их всех от речей Отца Лэнтома. Клинт Бартон – грешник, потому что всякая ложь, даже искусно поданная, – это грех, но Мэтта это не беспокоит. Он предпочитает позаботиться о собственной душе, складывает перед собой руки, опускает голову и присоединяется к молитве священника. Больше Клинту Бартону не удаётся его отвлечь.

Однако будь Мэтт менее увлечён общением с Господом, он бы обязательно заметил, как Клинт Бартон, бросив на его сосредоточенный профиль беглый, немного вороватый взгляд, явно расстроился из-за того, что лишился его внимания.

***

От Клинта Бартона едва уловимо пахнет табаком, и с этим горчащим запахом соперничают нахальный запах мятной жвачки, солёный - арахисового масла, пятно от которого красуется на манжете рубашки Бартона и остаётся незамеченным, и лёгкий аромат мыла с цитрусовой отдушкой. Мэтт ощущает все их очень явственно в тот момент, когда тяжёлая ладонь Клинта Бартона внезапно опускается ему на плечо.

До этого Мэтт медленно продвигался по школьному коридору, привычно полагаясь на трость, в компании одноклассников, которые наивно полагали, что Мэтт их не замечает, не замечает того, как они подставляют мысы своих кроссовок под кончик его трости, тем самым заставляя его останавливаться и немного менять маршрут, не замечает ладоней, которыми они размахивают у него перед глазами, не замечает сдавленных глупых смешков. На самом же деле Мэтт мог с точностью определить расположение каждого из обидчиков, мог неожиданно резко вздёрнуть острый локоть и ударить им одного из них, самого активного, прямо в нос, но он был достаточно терпелив, чтобы выдержать это.

Однако Клинт Бартон отчего-то решает вмешаться.

\- Порядок? – спрашивает он у Мёрдока так, словно они – старые друзья, хотя в действительности с момента знакомства не обмолвились друг с другом и десятком слов. Не то, чтобы Мэтт вёл какой-то отсчёт, просто ему так кажется.

\- Да, - уверенно отвечает Мэтт, и он думает, что сбросить ладонь Клинта со своего плеча и избавиться от ненужного покровительства будет правильно. Однако кое-что не даёт ему воплотить свои намерения в реальность - ещё один запах, исходящий от Клинта, из-за которого Мэтт, к своему ужасу, ощущает где-то внутри томное, трепетное волнение. Запах определённо не знаком ему, он едва уловим, он слаще запаха свежего печенья в шоколадной глазури, слаще тёплого аромата ладана, он более свежий, чем морозный запах стирального порошка, и более приятный, чем запах пыльных книжных страниц. Его невозможно описать, но очень хочется чувствовать.

И всё же Мэтт, смущённо опустив голову, откуда-то находит в себе силы сделать уверенный шаг в сторону от Клинта, тем самым обозначив дистанцию.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он тихо, прикладывая все усилия к тому, чтобы не выглядеть более странно, чем обычно, - но дальше я сам.

Клинт Бартон прячет ладони в карманы брюк так, будто бы он тоже чем-то смущён, и пожимает плечами. Лишь несколько секунд спустя он понимает, что вряд ли Мэтт заметит этот жест.

\- Как хочешь, - всё-таки отзывается он как можно более безразлично, но потом поджимает губы. Возможно, ему и правда всё равно. Возможно, он действительно огорчается.

Тем не менее, достающих Мёрдока одноклассников Клинт уводит вместе с собой.

А Мэтт продолжает стоять в пустом коридоре до тех пор, пока его не оглушает пронзительная трель звонка. Однако запах, ни с чем не сравнимый запах Клинта Бартона, не позволяет ему остаться в одиночестве.

***

У Клинта Бартона хорошо поставленный, хлёсткий удар и сильные руки, покрытые тонкими нитями грубых шрамов и рубцами от ожогов. Мэтт ощущает их оголённой кожей предплечий каждый раз, когда блокирует очередной удар, так отчётливо, словно читает написанный Брайлем текст.

Клинт Бартон – не простой соперник, так что со своим выбором Стик не ошибся, ведь наставник всегда умел доставлять Мэтту неприятности. Он давно твердил, что Мёрдоку нужен достойный противник, кто-то более отзывчивый, чем видавшая виды боксёрская груша, и кто-то более резвый, чем он сам, слепой старик. В том, что Стик запросто может заткнуть их с Клинтом за пояс, не прилагая больших усилий, Мэтт не сомневался ни секунды, но с решением наставника спорить не стал – себе дороже. А вот Клинт решился попытать удачу, когда с сомнением окинул взглядом субтильную фигуру Мэтта, а затем покосился на свои кулаки. Однако стоило ему открыть рот, как Стик резким замечанием пресёк все возражения на корню. С его мнением приходилось мириться.

Когда Мэтт в очередной раз получает под дых, он с отчаянием думает о том, что Клинт ничуть не приукрашивал явь и действительно водился с труппой бродячих циркачей какое-то время, потому что та ловкость, с которой он уходил от прямых ударов, была на грани фантастики. И с тем же мастерством Клинт всегда видел слабые места в защите Мэтта так, будто бы в его глаза был встроен чёртов прицел. Клинт Бартон действительно не простой соперник, и это бесит Мэтта до дрожи в ноющих от усталости мышцах.

Мэтт хорошо понимает, что сам он – грешник, потому что гнев – это грех. С тех пор, как не стало отца, Мэтт не помнит ни одного дня, когда бы он не чувствовал в себе дикой, пламенной ярости, выжигающей внутренности, или скулящей боли где-то в подреберье. За предоставленную возможность научиться хотя бы частично контролировать свой маленький внутренний ад, научиться жить с ним, научиться жить _в нём_ Мэтт благодарен Стику. Занятия с наставником никогда не были для него просто забавой, точно так же, как и спортивный зал никогда не был для него просто местом, в котором можно было вдоволь помахать кулаками, и именно поэтому он не позволяет себе потерпеть поражение на _своей_ территории.

Мэтт собирает все оставшиеся силы и делает ложный замах, а затем резко наносит Клинту новый удар, который приходится прямо в солнечное сплетение. Он слышит, как Бартон оступается, сутулит плечи и принимается часто хватать ртом воздух. Но, несмотря на боль, Клинт, чертовски упрямый засранец, явно не желает сдаваться, а потому сжимает саднящие ладони в кулаки и раздражённо кривится, когда слышит, как Стик говорит, что на сегодня хватит.

Направляясь в раздевалку следом за Бартоном, Мэтт чувствует странное удовлетворение.

\- Честно говоря, увидев тебя в первый раз, я подумал, что ты - тихоня, - произносит вдруг Клинт, вытирая воротом футболки стекающий по вискам пот, и этим нарушает их негласную традицию хранить молчание при любых обстоятельствах. Видимо, пропущенный удар серьёзно выбил его из колеи.

Мэтт знает, что Бартон снял слуховой аппарат, а потому он поворачивается к нему вполоборота и позволяет увидеть слабую усмешку на своих губах.

\- Извини, - бросает он, хотя сам не знает, за что именно извиняется.

\- Не стоит.

В раздевалку они заходят в тишине.

Доподлинно Мэтт не знает, почему он так поспешно собирается, кое-как заталкивает скомканную спортивную форму в сумку, но он винит во всём ту удушливую неловкость, которая опускается на его напряжённые плечи каждый раз, когда Бартон оказывается рядом с ним в сопровождении запаха, того самого, из-за которого лёгкие наполняются жаром, а ладони начинают потеть.

Поспешные сборы не обходятся без последствий.

\- Подожди, - голос Клинта застаёт Мэтта в дверях и заставляет обернуться резче, чем это было необходимо, - шнурки…

Мэтт вздыхает с досадой и морщится, складывая только что разложенную трость. Он чувствует себя глупо, на языке крутятся разные варианты благодарственных фраз, однако озвучить ни один из них у Мёрдока не получается.

Мэтт упускает тот момент, когда Клинт оказывается рядом, но затем Бартон внезапно опускается перед ним на колени, и Мэтт чувствует, как из его груди исчезает весь воздух. Ему становится душно, на лбу вновь выступает испарина.

Он задыхается.

Пальцы у Клинта Бартона грубые, мозолистые. Мёрдок чувствует это обнажённой кожей щиколотки, когда Клинт заворачивает одну из штанин его джинсов и, как ни в чём не бывало, принимается аккуратно завязывать шнурки на потрёпанном кеде Мэтта. Сам же Мэтт не может пошевелиться, не может издать ни единого звука, не может выразить свой протест и другими способами, потому что ощущение тяжести тёплых ладоней Бартона буквально парализует всё его тело. Он беспомощно цепляется пальцами за край своей футболки, неосознанно мнёт его, дышит тяжело и рвано, и ему страшно, ему очень страшно из-за того, что щёки его нещадно горят прямо как при лихорадке, а внизу живота появляется приятное, томное покалывание. Мэтт радуется тому, что Клинт Бартон не может услышать, как бешено мечется у него в груди проклятое сердце. Время течёт лениво и медленно, словно по чьему-то велению тоже решает проверить его на прочность, так что к тому моменту, когда Клинт, наконец, поднимается, Мэтт продолжает стоять на своих ватных ногах только благодаря тому, что плечом находит неожиданную опору в виде приоткрытой двери. Долгий и жаркий выдох Бартона, желающего обеспокоенно осведомиться у застывшего парня о том, всё ли с ним в порядке, ошпаривает подбородок Мэтта и окончательно повергает его в нокаут.

В ту секунду Мэтт не чувствует гнев.

То, что он чувствует, гораздо, _гораздо_ хуже.

***

Узкое помещение исповедальни зажимает Мэтта подобно тискам. Он не впервые находится в нём и переживает одноимённую процедуру, однако впервые в буквальном смысле чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Мэтт слышит размеренное дыхание Отца Лэнтома по ту сторону решетчатого окна, вполне явно ощущает его присутствие, но этого недостаточно. Он терпеливо ждёт, когда священник вынесет свой вердикт, покорно опустив голову, и ни на секунду не перестаёт нервно постукивать сбитыми и почти незаживающими костяшками пальцев по прохладной поверхности лакированной скамьи, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить повисшую в воздухе пугающую тишину.

Отец Лэнтом с ответом не спешит.

Мэтт делился со священником многим. Например, он рассказывал ему о своих ночных кошмарах, реалистичных до ужаса. Чаще всего в них из раза в раз появлялись последние образы, которые Мэтт видел собственными глазами – внезапно вышедший на дорогу старик и огромный грузовик, не успевающий затормозить (Мёрдок жалел, что вмешался, это ужасно и отвратительно, и грешно, но он _правда_ жалел). Мэтт также рассказывал о своих страхах, в том числе и о самом главном - о страхе однажды забыть, как выглядело небо, какой была весна – время года, в которое он родился, каким было его собственное лицо, но больше всего он боялся забыть, каким было лицо его отца (и, конечно же, именно это исчезло из его памяти в первую очередь). Он рассказывал и о гневе, невероятно сильном и заставляющим его искренне желать причинить боль другим людям, но больше всего – себе самому. Однако именно сегодня Мэтт набрался смелости рассказать Отцу Лэнтому о том, что нещадно изводило его последние несколько недель, о том, что занимало абсолютно все его мысли, иногда лишало аппетита и даже сна. Он впервые упомянул имя Клинта Бартона вслух во время исповеди и уже успел неоднократно пожалеть об этом.

Мэтт нуждался в ответах, он отчаянно желал знать, почему Господь испытывал его, и неужели то, через что он уже прошёл, не было достаточной проверкой крепости его веры и силы духа. Он отверг искушение в лице Клинта Бартона трижды, _трижды_ , и хотел знать, заслужил ли он теперь хоть немного спокойствия. Но больше всего он хотел узнать, исчезнет ли так сильно тревожащее его чувство, странное, неправильное, чужеродное, а если нет, то за что, за что же он был так наказан, в чём же именно он провинился.

\- Мэттью, - доносится вдруг до чуткого слуха Мёрдока, и парень, услышав своё имя, резко вздрагивает и выпрямляется, - ты знаешь, иногда то, что кажется нам наказанием, на самом же деле таковым не является. Возможно, напротив, Господь решил, что ты, как никто другой, достоин награды.

\- Но как же… - подаёт голос Мёрдок, несмотря на то, что растерянность упорно пытается лишить его дара речи. – Это же… _неправильно_.

\- То, что ты чувствуешь, любовь… Она не может быть неправильной, Мэттью, - отвечает Отец Лэнтом со всей серьёзностью и, неожиданно, с теплотой, а затем в своей более привычной манере добавляет: - И ты, конечно же, знал бы об этом, если бы слушал мои проповеди внимательно, а не отвлекался на голос мистера Бартона.

Мэтт прислоняется виском к одной из стенок кабинки и прикрывает невидящие глаза. То облегчение, которое он испытывает, трудно с чем-то сравнить.

Бегло и несмело, но Мэтт всё-таки _улыбается_.

***

Клинт Бартон приходит к нему в четвёртый раз, и Мэтт больше не стремится так поспешно его отвергать.

***

У Клинта Бартона приятный голос, тёплый, масленый, как талый воск, капающий со свеч. Мэтт готов слушать его часами так же, как и готов слушать все истории, которые Клинт виртуозно придумывать прямо по ходу повествования, полагаясь на собственную фантазию и любовь к приключенческим романам. Он без труда узнаёт в них вольно пересказанные отрывки приключений Тома Сойера, Роберта и Мэри Грант, Робин Гуда, выдаёт это улыбкой и тихим смехом, но больше не желает упрекнуть Клинта в обмане, потому что успевает понять, что в реальности жизнь Бартона вряд ли была хоть отчасти похожа на сказочную.

Однако, как это часто бывает, к правде Мэтт Мёрдок оказывается совершенно не готов.

\- На самом деле эти шрамы я получил из-за того, что мой отец часто любил выпить и всегда мог себя контролировать, - делится с Мэттом Клинт, бесцельно перелистывая страницы учебника по истории, и голос его приятно смешивается с их мерным шелестом, - но они кажутся менее уродливыми, если представить, что я обзавёлся ими, сражаясь с преступниками или пытаясь научиться жонглировать горящими обручами.

\- Они совсем не кажутся мне уродливыми, - тихо произносит Мэтт и шутливо толкает кулаком Клинта в плечо, когда тот недвусмысленно и насмешливо тянет звук «о», словно слова Мёрдока его очень сильно тронули. Невозможный придурок.

\- Можешь потрогать их, если хочешь, - разрешает Клинт, протягивая к Мэтту свои покрытые шрамами предплечья, словно он чувствует, словно знает, что когда-то Мёрдок испытывал к ним неподдельный интерес.

Мэтт отрицательно качает головой.

\- Я бы больше предпочёл узнать, как выглядит твоё лицо. Если можно, конечно…

Клинта не нужно просить дважды. Он тут же придвигается ближе к Мэтту и слегка наклоняется вперёд, пока тот немного нервно потирает друг о друга озябшие пальцы.

\- Можно.

Волосы у Клинта Бартона короткие, мягкие и местами не слишком ровно подстриженные - сестра Мэри явно не очень старалась.

Клинт говорит:

\- Светлые.

Брови у Клинта Бартона густые, одна из них заклеена пластырем, ресницы – длинные и, скорее всего, тоже светлые, а глаза – большие.

Клинт говорит:

\- Голубые.

Нос у Клинта Бартона неровный, с небольшой горбинкой, явно не единожды сломанный, кожа – сухая и ровная, родинки на ней читаются так же легко, как и брайлевские точки.

Клинт говорит:

\- Есть ещё и веснушки.

Губы у Клинта Бартона приоткрытые, шершавые, но горячие, а подбородок – острый.

Клинт Бартон молчит.

 _Красивый_ , думает Мэтт, проводя пальцами по чужим впалым щекам и изредка двигающимся скулам, _аж страшно_.

\- Я боюсь, - всё же признаётся он вслух, отдёргивая руки, но Клинт их ловит, сжимает в своих ладонях, - что однажды опять оттолкну тебя. Я могу быть грубым, правда, могу наговорить тебе таких вещей, после которых ты потом ни за что на меня больше не взглянешь.

Клинт Бартон всё ещё молчит, но на этот раз задумчиво, затем поднимает руку, тянется за чем-то, и спустя секунду вкладывает в раскрытую ладонь Мэтта свой слуховой аппарат так же бережно, как обычно люди вверяют в чужие руки своё сердце.

\- Как хорошо, что я этого не услышу.

Губы у Клинта Бартона податливые, но целуют они властно, напористо, жарко и влажно.

Мэтту нравится.


End file.
